Big Brother 7: All-Stars (LoverOfAllTheTurtles)
This is the seventh season in Turtle's Big Brother Fanon, the last was Big Brother 6: (LoverOfAllTheTurtles). It was followed by Big Brother 8: (LoverOfAllTheTurtles) Twists *'Head of Household' - Each week the remaining houseguests will compete for HOH, this gives them the chance to nominate two other hosuemates each week. A person can not win HOH back to back. *'POV' - Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. *'All-Stars' - Previous house guests who made an impact on their season will return for another chance to win the million dollar prize. *'Coup D'Etat' - In Week 2, a special veto was hidden in the house. If played, the two nominees could come down and be chosen by the coup d'etat player. The HOH and Veto winner could not be put up. *'The Golden Key' - Hanging in the HOH room is a golden key. If at any point a house guest figures out the key can be used on a tiny hole outside, they will open up a special room granting them a special power. Houseguests 20 Candidates *These were the candidates asked back to appear on the show. Although several more were chosen to possibly come back, these were the final 20. Final 16 Candidates *These were the final 16 house guests chosen to compete on Big Brother: All Stars. Season Summary On Day 1, the 16 house guests re-entered the Big Brother house for another shot to win the million dollar grand prize. Right away alliances were made with Jaime, Molly, and Nancy creating the Older Ladies Alliance, the first alliance of the season. Bryce and Alexandria decided to create the Season 6 alliance. Also working together right off the bat was Danny, Burton, and Nick, creating the Inter-Season Alliance. At the first HOH challenge, the house guests grouped into groups of two to compete. Vicky and Bryce won, and it was revealed that both would be HOH the first week. Vicky, not having an alliance quickly accepted Bryce's offer to join forces with him and Alexandria. They also included Brooke (much to her displeasure) to try and get the two seasons more united. Brooke however wanted nothing to with the three of them and made a secret alliance with Nick, Kylie, Danny, and Molly. However word got around to Bryce and Vicky about Brooke's double crossing attitude so the two decided to put up her and Nick, due to Nick being a previous winner. At the veto competition, Molly won and took down Brooke. Vicky and Bryce decided to then put up Kylie, having a notorious reputation due to her last season. Both house guests campaigned hard to save themselves, but in the end Nick was spared due to his unimpressive physique as Kylie left 11-1 with only Eddie voting to save her. At the next HOH competition, Garrett won, putting him at the top of the house. Unknown to all the house guests, the Coup D'Etat was hidden behind a fake panel in the bathroom, it could be found at any time, and had to be used within three weeks of finding it. After winning, Garrett wanting to make a big move, nominated Eddie and Bryce, fearing that they could go on a power winning spree. At the POV competition, Bryce won and took himself off the block. Garrett then put up Molly who was evicted with 8 votes. At the next HOH, Nancy won, much to the surprise of everyone. The Inter-Season alliance fearing Nancy would nominate one of them, devised a plan to throw Jayson under the bus. It didn't work however, as Nancy nominated Burton and Brooke. Right before the next POV competition however, Carson was called into the diary room and was informed that his grandmother was involved in a serious car accident. Wanting to help with her recovery, he voluntarily left the game. Alexandria won the POV and left the nominations the same. Brooke was evicted at the end of the week in a 8-2 vote. After winning a memory challenge, Nick became the next Head of Household, worrying those who thought he would be easy to beat. Wanting to play it somewhat safe he put up River and Jaime. Worrying about her place in this game, Jaime investigated the house, finding the Coup D'Etat. At the POV competition River won and took herself off the block. Nick put up Alexandria in her place. Jaime used the Coup D'Etat and put up Nancy and Vicky, hoping to take out a big threat. Vicky was evicted later that week by a vote of 5-3. At the next HOH competition, River won and put up Nick and Jayson. At the POV competition Alexandria won and decided not to use the POV on either of the two nominees. At the end of the week, Nick was evicted in a unanimous vote due to his threatening nature. However, right after Nick was evicted, Julie revealed that the week was a fast forward week. Garrett won HOH and put up Eddie and Jayson, hoping to backdoor Bryce or Eddie. His plan came into effect when Jaime won POV and took off Eddie. Bryce went home 5-2. Jaime then won HOH and put up River and her "nemesis" Danny. At the POV competition, Hide the Veto, River won and took herself off the block. Hoping to evict Danny, Jaime put up the popular Alexandria, but it had the opposite effect and the social threat left in a vote of 5-1. River then won HOH and put up Danny and Burton after leaning about their alliances. Danny won the POV and took himself off the block so River nominated Garrett in his place. After the vote shifting between the two of them several times, when it came time to vote, Garrett was evicted by a 3-2 vote. After Garrett's eviction, the first four juror's fought off in a challenge to return into the game. After a close battle between Nick, Alexandria, and Bryce, Alexandria reigned victorious and re-entered the big brother house and also won the HOH competition, knowing she would go home if she didn't. She put up Burton and Jayson, wanting to try and secure an all female alliance. When Jaime won the veto, she took down Burton and Alexandria put Eddie up in his place. Eddie was then evicted in a 3-2 vote, fearing that he might win more competitions again like he did in Season 5. At the next HOH, River won and decided to put up Alexandria, due to her returning, and Burton, who River felt would be unlikely to win the POV. At the competition, Nancy won and decided to keep nominations the same. Alexandria left in a 4-0 vote. Julie then revealed that this week was a double eviction week and that one more house guest would leave that night. Nancy won the HOH and put up Jayson and Jaime, hoping to backdoor River due to her impressive winning record. At the POV, Nancy won and took Jaime off the block and put River up in her place who was then evicted in a 3-0 vote. At the next HOH, Jaime won and put up Burton and Jayson. She also won the next POV and decided not to use it. At the eviction ceremony, the votes tied 1-1 and Jaime decided to evict Jayson due to his floating nature all season. Right after Jayson's eviction, the house guests dueled in another HOH competition which Danny won. He put up Nancy and Jaime, saving his season long ally Burton. However his plans all fell apart at the POV when Nancy won. Forced to put up his friend Burton, he was evicted by Nancy's sole vote leaving the final three. At the final three, Jaime won the first part of the HOH. Danny won the second part leaving Nancy a nominee. Danny then proceeded to win the third part, ruining Nancy and Jaime's dream of an all female final two. Having a difficult choice to make, Danny evicted Jaime due to her impressive season long strategy knowing that he would lose against her. This made Jaime the ninth and final jury member. At the final, the jury roasted Danny for his poor social skills but appreciated his honesty to his alliance. Nancy was criticized, most notable by River, for her betrayal towards her. But in the end, Nancy won in a 5-4 vote, becoming the seventh winner in Turtle's Series. Voting History